bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Blog Wiki talk:Blogger's Code of Conduct
Use this page to discuss the Blogger's Code of Conduct. action=edit&section=new}} Add a new section If you you can sign your name with ~~~~ We also have a mailing list Some discussion has been moved to the discussion pages of their related modules. ---- Moved sections To make it easier for people to follow comments on specific modules, comments have been moved to specific discussion pages. If you want to see the whole discussion in one place, please visit Talk:Blogger's Code of Conduct/All discussion where each discussion page is transcluded. Here are the original section titles with details of where they have moved to. ; Titling :See Blogger's Code of Conduct name. ; Taking responsibility :See Talk:Responsibility for our own words ;No anonymous comments :See Talk:No anonymous comments ; Unfair Attacks :See Talk:Take action against attacks ; "infringes upon a copyright or trademark" :See Talk:Responsibility for our own words ; Versioning and/or variants? :See Talk:Blogger's Code of Conduct versioning ; Scope :See Talk:Blogger's Code of Conduct versioning ; We take responsibility for our own words and for the comments we allow on our blog." :See Talk:Responsibility for our own words ; Legal Assertions :See Talk:Responsibility for our own words ; Beyond rejecting anonymity... :See Talk:No anonymous comments ; Censorship mitigating :See Talk:Censorship ; Suggestions :See Talk:Keep our sources private ; violates an obligation of confidentiality :See Talk:Responsibility for our own words ; Discretion to Delete Comment Must Be Clear :Now a new module at Discretion to delete comments ;Add On-Line Mediation Option to Code: See Talk:Connect privately first ; Shared policy vs personal code :See Talk:Personal code ; Privacy :See Talk:Responsibility for our own words ; Things that would not be said in person :See Talk:Nothing we wouldn't say in person ; slippery slope of censorship : See Talk:Censorship and Talk:Free expression. ; Point 5 :See Talk:No anonymous comments ; Point 7 is not about bloggers' conduct :See Talk:Encourage enforcement of terms of service ; Respecting copyright : See Talk:Responsibility for our own words ; Universal Code Vs Grey Scale : See the new module scale of conduct ; Removing "We do not allow anonymous comments" : See Talk:No anonymous comments ; ad hominem, misrepresents etc.. too subjective :See Talk:Responsibility for our own words ;Politically correct : moved to criticisms ; Start Again I Say: Moved to Gentoo derived ; We reserve the right to have an opinion : See Talk:Responsibility for our own words ; Section 5 : Email address : See Talk:No anonymous comments ; Codes of Conduct can be used as an excuse for censorship. : See Talk:Censorship ; Heart of the code: mutual respect : See the new module Mutual respect ; Opening Paragraph : Suggested change made ; Cops vs common sense : See Talk:Take action against attacks ; Be polite .... or else. : Moved to criticisms ; Oh please! Do we really nanny state nazis in the blogosphere? : Moved to criticisms ; Edited Invective : Moved to criticisms ; This Code is pure BS : Moved to criticisms ; Code of Conduct :See Talk:Alternate Code of Conduct ; Scope : See Talk:Blogger's Code of Conduct versioning#Scope ; I See a Litter Box Full of Net Nannies : Moved to criticisms ; Been there... : Moved to criticisms ; Instead of a single code : See Talk:Scale of conduct ; Excessive quarreling in order to cause strife : Moved to criticisms